Resident Evil: Mest & Wendy's Journey
by Ms. Fearlesgamr
Summary: You already read the title I don't think I need to explain more other than expect a mixture of love and bitter survival.
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me guys for not posting! Here's a new series that I just randomly started writing after playing a resident game and had an idea so yeah.. Review your favorite parts as always see you in the next chapter! (Side notes: I made Mest kinda pervy for some reason and I made Wendy a little mature I guess.)

Chapter 1

It was hot, like really hot and bright. Mest didn't know where he was or who he was. All he knew was his full name and ID number. He slowly got up trying to see as he tried his best to stand. Then it hit him like a train, he remembered the outbreak of the T-virus, of the cruelty of Umbrella Corporation. Once he could finally stand he looked around him wondering where the hell he was at. No cars, no towns, no houses, no signs, and just a road.

He didn't know which way lead where, but he decided to go right. While walking he checked to see what he had, and there's nothing at all. If he was going to run into one those things he wouldn't have any way to defend himself. Of course in his moment of distraction, he didn't hear the sound of a vehicle coming down the road until it passed by him.

He groaned into his hand, then the blast of dust came at him, "OH SHIT! What the hell?! Someone just went by and I was to busy to sto-. Wait they stopped."

He jogged towards the vehicle, but with all the dust he started to walk not seeing what was in front of him. There was a click, then a gun in his face. All he could see was blue hair, and a face that had the most cold look he had ever seen.

"Are you infected?"

He froze because, one there was a gun in his face, and two there was the most beautiful lady he ever seen, "I-uh... What?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Let me say it slower. Are. You. Infected? I, n, f, e, c-."

"Yeah I know what infected means, and no I'm not," he mumbled under his breath, "I know how to spell you know."

"Well that's great if you can spell, but I need to make sure you aren't lying. Take off your shirt."

"Woah woah, my shirt?! Look I already told you I'm no-."

She put the gun closer to his head, "Shirt. Off now."

He took off his shirt as quick as he could, and started turning in a circle, "see not infected."

She squinted her eyes, "There one more place I have to check."

He looked confused as his arms were above his head. She bent down, and started feeling his legs through his pants. After she was finished she patted him on the shoulder.

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell. I'm sure you have name as well. I try to help people, but there's not too many people to help anymore," she smiled at him.

That hard look on her face instantly went away, he was amazed by it. Now that he really looked at her the pants she was wearing was like black skinny jeans, but with a bunch of straps made for knifes and two handguns. She was wearing a dark brown tank top with dark reddish hoodie. He saw two extra guns strapped by her sides inside the hoodie. Her hair was in a pony tail, but it still fanned around her when she moved her head. He was looking at the two guns inside her jacket when he finally got a good look at her chest.

He coughed into his hand, "I'm... I'm Mest Gryder.. That's all I remember, and...some numbers...t-that I think are a ID number."

She was digging for something in the back of jeep as he was talking, and all he could see was the backside of her. Whatever she was looking for he hoped she didn't find it just yet. All too soon she popped back up with a handgun and some food.

She handed it to him, "Here, there's a lot where that came from."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'll be doing now if you didn't show up," then he chuckled, "Oh wait are you leaving?"

"That depends if you're coming with me or not. Besides I have been needing some help with all damn sleepwalkers lately," she said as she got in the Jeep.

He got in right after her, and loaded his gun and clicked it in, "Well I'll be happy to help Wens," then smirked at her.

They had driven for hours, and it hasn't gotten any cooler since. Mest wasn't sure but he felt like he had eyes on him. When he turned his head he saw Wendy looking at him from the corner of her eye, then she quickly looked away.

Mest had on army cargo pants and boots with a thin white T-shirt. It started to get awkward for him so maybe some small talk would help.

He looked at Wendy again, "Sooo wens, tell me about your first encounter or uh well I don't know. Just anything so it won't be quiet."

She smiled, "Well there's not much to say about it. I was on my way home from school the bus crashed, and I woke up in a white room with tubes sticking in me all over. I was tested on by Umbrella, because of it I never felt like myself I have horrible dreams... I don't remember much from my life before. It's a rough trying to survive when you're fourteen, there's zombies out there wanting to eat you."

"Oh god Wendy I'm sorry... Wait you were fourteen then?! Then that makes you sixteen right? YOU'RE SIXTEEN?!"

She looked at him strangely, "Yeah why?"

He looked at her up and down one more time, "I just thought you.. Were older... I mean, wow I'm such an idiot... I got saved by someone who's four years younger than me... I'm.. Ugh."

She laughed, "I'm sorry I had to laugh, so you're twenty huh. I figured you were a year younger or so, but it's alright stuff like this shouldn't matter anymore. Surviving everyday is more important."

He looked at her again, "Yeah I guess so, also do you need me to drive?"

"No I'm good, but tell me Mest about yourself."

Trying his best to recall anything, but it wasn't working, "I don't remember anything about myself or my past... I just remember numbers. Seven numbers in total. 862-63-78."

"I'm sure you will remember something soon, and those numbers you have no idea what it might be?."

"Nope none at all... But my main concern right now is where I'll be getting some sleep at, " he stretched as he spoke.

Wendy pointed to the left, "Well I don't think we have to worry about that, look there's a old cabin right there."

Both of them had their guns in hand as they searched the cabin. Luckily there were no zombies of any kind, everything still worked, the power and the pluming. There was a big barn in the back where they put the jeep.

Wendy had taken over the master bedroom, while one of the two small rooms was tossed to Mest. There was only one bathroom in the whole cabin, and Mest was never a fan of sharing things.

Then again if he's sharing with her he wouldn't mind at all. She saved his life, and he was somehow drawn to her in way he couldn't explain if he tried. He didn't know when the last time he took a shower was, but right now it seemed like a good time than any other to take one.

He took his time enjoying the feeling of hot water, afterward he looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the scar there resting on his face, and yet he still flinched looking at it. He felt a huge bounding in his head making him grab it with his hands.

He watched all of them die in front of his eyes. Everyone on his team gone just like that, and he was the last one standing. He tightly gripped his gun checking the last clip he had left. Only half remained, then he sunk to the ground thinking he didn't have a chance against them. He was apart of the elite team, but they still didn't have a chance.

He looked back towards the way he came, and saw them there ready to get rid of him like an insect. In a split second it was across the room, then it was in his face as it slashed him knocking him unconscious.

When he finally woke up he was strapped in a bed with tubes in his wrists. He was scared shitless for the second time in his life. The room was empty and bear making it seem futile in its own way. He wished he died with everyone else.

He felt warm hands around him as he opened his eyes, "Uuuugh, huh? What-."

Wendy looked at him worriedly as she held his head, "Shh, don't move. I head something loud come from here, so I was going to check on you, but you didn't answer... so I broke down the door. Are you okay? What happened?"

He slowly started getting up, "I was looking at myself in the mirror.. And.. And I had a memory come back with this sharp pain in my head."

Wendy helped him up as she walked him to his room, "come on let's get you to your bed."

His head was still pounding, but he still realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Wendy was wearing shorts with just a tank top on, and he could tell because she had her chest up against his back while helping him walk. Once he sat down on the bed she let go of him and sat down next to him.

"There's no medicine that I could give you at all so."

He had his eyes closed, then opened them, "No, no it's okay. I don't need it. I'm good now. That was so weird."

Wendy was looking at the ceiling as she spoke, "That was how it was for me when I escaped from the Umbrella facility. Something would trigger a memory, and this awful pain in my head would be there."

Mest nodded his head a bit, "I wouldn't doubt it if I escaped from one too, I saw myself stuck in this room, but, I don't know where."

He looked over at Wendy to see her head low and her shoulder slumped, then she spoke softly, "The only thing I can remember is when I was stuck in a room where they stuck a bunch of shit inside of me. Where they pushed a button, and the most horrible pain I ever felt happened. They would starve me, and keep me awake with drugs for days... I was so.. so _so_ _scared_ for every second I was in there."

He felt something inside of him twist in way that hurt. He saw the tears that landed on her fists. He grabbed her and held her, he flopped back on the bed as he continued to cling to her. She held on to him as she whimpered and sobbed into his chest. He couldn't think of how she survived on her own this whole time alone. At some point she had fallen asleep, he continued to stroke her hair hoping she was at least having a good dream. He couldn't sleep at all, until the sun started to shine into the room his eyes closed.

He slowly opened his eyes to find that Wendy had wrapped herself around him snoring away. This wasn't good at all, he forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt, and the fact that Wendy just had on a thin tank top to cover her boobs. He was about to wake her when she moved her head closer to his as she started to wake up. Once her eyes were open her mouth was centimeters away from his.

She blinked a few times, then her eyes got big, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"OW?! ME?! I wasn't trying to do anything I just woke up too! You fell asleep on me! I didn't want to do anything to wake you up!"

She turned red as she walked out, "I'm going to take a shower now."

Once he heard the door slam he ran his hands down his face. It was going to be challenge living around her, but he wasn't going to hate. Then he though living in a hell like this you needed someone standing next to you just so you won't lose your mind. In the wasteland they live in, you survive each day, but at some point something happens changing all of that. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but when it happens he will deal with it then.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so bad at updating my stories... Nothing new just enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review your favorite part! Later!

Chapter 2

Mest thought it would be best to check on the gear outside in the barn to give himself something to do for now. Once he walked out the back door he saw the barn door wide open. Pulling out his gun he walked carefully to the door pushing it.

He peeked his head in,"Uh hello?"

Mest closed his mouth, he's so stupid. Was he really expecting for someone to answer? The barn was just a big open space, so there was not much of a place to hide. The only place right now to hide in would be the jeep. It couldn't go anywhere since Wendy had the keys. He peeked inside to see two sleeping figures, and instead of trying to get them out he ran back to house. It would be better to alert Wendy about it. She should still be in the shower so he shouldn't have to worry about walking in on her. After running up the stairs he knocked quickly on the door and opened it.

Both Wendy and Mest spoke at the same time, "Wens there's two people asleep in the jeeeeep..."

"Wait! I'm still getting dressed!"

Mest still got a flash of everything from Wendy, but she still covered herself quickly. Wendy once again had on her cold glare as she kicked him knocking him out.

Mest woke up to the sound of people talking around him. He smiled remembering the events before he was knocked out, and stood up.

"Hey man, she must've really put a number on you huh? Name's Natsu," there was a boy with pink hair standing in front of him grinning.

He scratched the back of his head, "Haha I don't mind getting hit if its by her, and I'm Mest. Nice you to meet you Natsu."

Wendy walked up the stairs, "Well it looks like you guys got introduced," she turned to look at Mest with a annoyed expression, "they were looking for shelter and end up barely making it to the barn. They're no harm, and they're willing to come along with us."

Just then another person walked up the stairs, "Hello there, I'm Lucy nice to meet you. Also thank you for helping us."

Natsu walked up to her and put his arm around her waist, "I don't mean to rush things, but it should be a good time to pack up before any Z's show up."

After he spoke both of them went down the stairs, while Mest and Wendy stayed standing in the hallway.

He cleared his throat, "I'm very sorry for my actions, and I will be very _very_ careful next time."

Wendy had a light blush on her cheeks as she got closer to him, "I'm not mad you saw, just that you surprised me.. And well it was kinda embarrassing."

He simply nodded as he went to his room, "Well I, um, I'll get my stuff together so we can leave."

He never expected for her say that kind of answer to him in a million years. His heart kept beating fast as he stuffed his things into a bag.

Wendy walked down the stairs with her bag putting it in the jeep as she thought how foolish and desperate she sounded just then. He will probably think she's a pervert or something.

Lucy walked up behind her, "It looks like you and that guy are pretty close huh? How long have you guys been with each other?"

Wendy jumped, "Eh?! No no we aren't together. I just found him on the side of the road yesterday."

Lucy giggled, "Well something must've caught your eye if you stopped for him."

Wendy smiled as she leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Well his muscles I saw first, then I figured it would be nice to have some company for a change."

Mest and Natsu walked out of the house together noticing both of the girls talking amongst each other.

Natsu nudged Mest, "Hey man you think they're talking about us, because they keep giggling."

Mest sighed looking at Wendy smile, "I wouldn't doubt it, girls will be chatterboxes."

Lucy felt like her heart stopped as she saw Natsu on the floor bloody as she grabbed him, "are you hurt?! Did you get bit?! You idiot if you die on me I'll kill you!"

Natsu has one eye open as he looked at the tears in Lucy's eyes, "no I didn't get bit thankfully, but I'm pretty banged up though."

He hissed in pain as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He spoke softly leaning into her arms, "Don't worry anymore I'm still here aren't I?"

Wendy and Mest made it in time as they started to clean off Natsu and bandage him up.

Wendy's hands worked quickly as she wrapped up his waist, "I knew coming to a grocery store was a bad idea in the first place."

Mest was just as worried as everyone else as he comforted Lucy, "Well we didn't have a choice we needed more food, and we should be glad everyone is alive still."

Lucy wiped the rest of her tears away as she help Natsu walk back outside to the jeep.

Wendy and Mest had their guns at the ready just in case for any other of the zombies that decided to jump out. Once they reached outside they ran to the car, and stacked everything in quickly.

The sun started to set as they set up camp in the endless wasteland.

Everyone was around the fire finishing dinner when Natsu pulled out three bottles of alcohol, "TADA! Look what I found!"

Lucy hit him behind the head, "you idiot that's what you went back and almost died for?!"

"Ow! Well this is just as rare as medicine so I couldn't just leave it there."

Mest started laughing, "I can't believe you did that. By the way how old are you guys? I don't think you should be drinking."

Natsu had a smile on his face while Lucy looked annoyed, "Natsu is 18, and I'm 17," just then Natsu cut in, "Come on Mest! I'm pretty sure laws aren't important now it's a totally different now."

Wendy was still eating as she put in her two cents on the subject, "I agree with Natsu, we are in a world where we should enjoy ourselves with the life we have left in this hell hole right? I see no harm in it."

Mest sighed as he looked at all three of them, " I'm the older one here... Even if it's by a few years, but Wendy has a very good point. So pass around some cups what are you waiting for huh?"

Lucy and Wendy cut in at the same time as Natsu started pouring, "WAIT!"

"You should at least save the other two bottles, they can act as a cleaner if anyone else gets hurts _again_."

"Or we might decided to have another drinking night who knows."

Natsu did a salute as everyone took a chug, "yes sirs! I mean madams!"

Somewhere underground there was a room filled with a screen as big as the whole wall and people sitting at desks with computers of satellite images flickering across them.

"Sir we have located the two test subjects with two other survivors."

The man had his arms crossed, "So both subjects are together?"

"Yes sir it appears to be."

He had on a smile, "Well this is very interesting indeed... Subject 862-9363 and 862-6378."

A woman walked into the room, and put a hand on his shoulders, "Mystogun the board wants you bring both of them in as soon as possible. The results from the field test should be enough for the enhancement, and they have been out there for too long."

He turned to look at the woman with hair as white as snow, and the most curvy body he ever seen with very blue eyes, "Mira it still surprises me even to this day that a devilish woman like you can have such heavenly features."

She giggled as she walked out, "You can keep trying, but it won't work. I suggest you hurry if you don't want the Wesker family coming here."

Albert and Alex Wesker were two people he didn't want to displease, "Besides dear Wendy it's been years since we last talked. I think it's time for old friends to catch up."

Walking out of the room himself he gave his first order of a new challenge, "I want all staff in this satellite room to stay on them until a strike team is ready to capture them."

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

GUYS ITS BEEN SO LONG OMG IM SORRY! But anyways enjoy this chapter I had some major problems with my family so I do apologize for not updating ;-;)

Chapter 3

As the guys greatly regretted the amount of alcohol they drank in the back of the Jeep the girls were getting a few supplies from a small dollar store.

They found new maps of the area as they were leaving, and spotted a few gas stations they could stop and top off before leaving the city.

Wendy slowly drove to a newish looking gas station, "so this is it right?"

Lucy was unbuckling her seat belt, "Yup this is it, let's just hope no body hasn't cleared it out yet."

"Well I'll try to see if I can turn on the gas pump inside like usual," Wendy hurriedly walked up to the gas station store.

She had a odd feeling as she went behind the cashier desk and turned the pump on for Lucy. Walking out she saw Lucy give her thumbs up, then noticed a red Ford car parked the right of the store. One of the windows was broken with dents along side the driver side. If they were even more lucky maybe there was still some gas left in there too. She cautioned herself as she approached the car, placing her left hand on the broken window a sharp pain sparked in her head. She fell to her knees as the pain worsened, and tightly clutched her head. Her vision went white right before she blacked out.

 _"No not again, it's too painful to be real," she thought._

 _That familiar soothing voice spoke up, "Wendy sweetie we're here wake up."_

 _"Weeeendy wake up."_

 _"Wake up honey."_

 _"Wake up."_

 _Slightly opening her eyes she vaguely saw a warm and loving eyes and smile. She didn't know what she would do without it._

Lucy rushed to Wendy forgetting about the gas pump handle once she heard her scream. Even as fast as she ran she want able to catch her before she fell. After a few heart retching minutes Wendy came to, Lucy did her best to elevate her head and make her focus.

"Wendy wake up.. Wendy it's me Lucy... Wake up... Come on focus on me... Wake up Wendy."

Groaning Wendy squeezed her eyes opened, "Mom what's going on... Mom?"

Lucy felt a knot tighten up in her chest, "It's okay Wens I'm here okay."

"I'm sorry mom."

Lucy placed a hand on Wendy's cheek, "Shh, it's all okay don't worry about it."

"Mom you aren't real are you? Where's my mom," Wendy couldn't see for some reason everything was a very bright blue all she could see was a figure above her.

Lucy sniffled, "S-she went somewhere, and I don't know when she will be back."

After that Wendy shut her eyes closed and sobbed quietly as Lucy carried her to car. Natsu was conscious enough to notice when Lucy went running and was on high alert, then helped place Wendy into the back seat with Mest on the side. He was still snoring away with his face against the window.

The rest of the ride to nowhere was quiet for once, but there was sour atmosphere of what just happened. It was one of those moments that everyone wished music was still able to flow out of the radio like it used too.

Mest partially opened his eyes as he tried to focus. There was something cold against his cheek, it was the window. He saw two small lights bouncing inside of a building where they were parked, and shortly after that he heard muffled gunshots. He leaned up quickly checking to see if there was anyone else in the Jeep with him. It was only Wendy who has her head on his leg. He waited to see if the two lights would walk out towards the car.

Deeply looking and listening for the other two he didn't notice Wendy mumbling until he felt her move slightly. He was going to ask her if she was okay until he noticed there was thick tear stains on her cheeks and the sad expression on her face.

A new set of tears rolled out, "So.. Soorry... Momm"

Lucy startled him as she opened the door on his side, "Oh sorry, uh so me and Natsu found this visiter center off the highway. So we figured this is probably the best place to stay for tonight. There was a few pests to take care of though, luckily there wasn't any mutants."

Mest's mouth was dry, "Okay that's good. I noticed Wendy isn't looking so good is she okay? What happened?"

Lucy sighed as she looked at her, "We stopped at a gas station for some extra fuel, and she was looking at the car parked in front of it, then I suddenly heard her scream she was holding onto her head as she blacked out."

Mest felt a deep worry go over him, "What? She wasn't hurt was she?"

"Well Mest which one are you asking. Was she hurt on the inside or the outside?"

He was slightly confused at her words.

"We shouldn't waste too much time out here. I'll show you to the room we found for both of you to share and I will have Natsu bring your stuff to the room after he finishes clearing ours okay?"

Mest was getting Wendy into his arms as Lucy spoke, and once he had a good grip on her he nodded at her.

The air outside was crisp and cold that Wendy hung onto him more because it. His footsteps seem to echo as they entered the small building. Lucy lead him down a small hallway to left of the main entrance. Down that hallway there was offices, security room, employee break room, and storage rooms. They reached one of the office sized conference rooms, as Lucy opened the door he saw the table was up against the wall with Chairs stacked towards the front.

"Just wait here and make yourself comfortable. It shouldn't take too long for him to bring everything over. Also we are in the room across," she shut the door slowly and hurried to her room.

Mest could hear Lucy as she open and closed their door, then there was silence until he could faintly hear heavy footsteps come down the hall. There was no windows of any kind in the room so he couldn't check to see what it was.

Wendy was still sleeping away in his arms, but somehow he manage to hold her with one as he reached for his holster.

After that Natsu slammed through the door, "Oh shit," he lowered his voice quickly, "Sorry man I forgot about her. I'll put your stuff here. Good night man."

Mest just nodded his head as he continued to stand there looking around the office. He gently placed Wendy down in the floor as he got their blankets set up on the floor.

Wendy woke up to the feeling of the cold carpet, and the sound of someone shuffling through something. She saw Mest as he was straighten out something on the floor. Seeing him gave her a great amount of relief at the moment. As much as she tried not to think about it, she was very happy to have meet him in this hellish world. She had lost her only family she had left because of the virus, and the rest of any remaining emotions she had. Learning to survive in the new world, and trying to save people. All the people who decided to come with her either got separated, left, or died in the first few months. She spent the next year all by herself terrified at first, then soon grew cold. Thinking back when she first saw Mest the thing she would normally would have done is left him there on the side of the road.

For some odd reason she stopped herself that day and picked him up. He managed to warm up her heart, and learn to trust another human being within a night. She's lucky to find something rare in this empty shithole. She laid there with heavy eyes as she watched Mest carefully place the rest of the covers on the make shift bed.

Leaning back up Mest nodded to himself as went to pick Wendy back up to place on the bed until he noticed she was half awake looking at him.

Glancing down at her he spoke softly, "Wens the bed is ready so you're welcome to go lay down now or you can change your clothes. I'll just face the wall over by the door if you want to change."

Wendy blinked slowly, "I'll change.. I don't like the feeling of these clothes right now."

He patted her head, "Okay take your time, besides imma change as well it was pretty hot today."

She got up and grabbed her bag and tossed Mest his bag.

As promised he went towards the door and face the wall and dug through his bag to look for a loose pant he could wear. He never liked wearing a shirt to bed unless it was really cold. That was odd he just remembered something small.

Wendy had a hard time trying focusing on what she was doing, so it took her awhile to find her night wear. After she was changed she folded her clothes, and put them back into the bag. Taking off her hair tie she turned around to tell Mest she was done.

Before she could speak she saw that he finished changing his pants, and was taking off his shirt. She watched as he started shoving his stuff back into his bag and smiled to herself. He was pretty lazy sometimes when it came to himself.

She turned back around, "Mest I'm done now."

Turning around Mest threw his bag on the desk, "Feel better now? I'm ready to curl up in bed. I have feeling I always hated sleeping in a car since your neck gets stiff, and it's not as comfortable."

She yawned and nodded her head as she got into bed loving the soft feeling of the blankets.

Mest did the same and sighed.

Wendy quickly found sleep as she snuggled up more into the blankets. Mest stayed up for awhile as he listened to Wendy's breathing. It worried him when her breathing would get rapid, then suddenly slow again.

Before he fully fell asleep he held Wendy in his arms hoping she wouldn't get mad, and see his good intentions. He only wanted to comfort her and make feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for patiently waiting! I would never forget about my stories I'm still working on my other stories so please give me extra time also I have very high hopes for this story and I have it planned out! Right now is a very calm period in the story so please wait for all the action and feels ;)

Chapter 4

"Hello captain, the briefing just started so you better hurry to room 374."

Mest nodded his head as he hurried down the corridor of the submarine. The satellite phone call with Janni took longer than usual since there was an argument about her and Krystal staying at the BSSA refuge camp in Brazil.

He knocked on the door as he opened it and saw his squad sitting down as his second in command was giving the run down up front on the white board.

Taiga threw a dry ease marker at Mest's forehead for being late, "You know cap'n sometimes I feel like your the rookie here. James over here was the first one in the room waiting on us. If the fresh meat was here early then there shouldn't be an excuse for the cap."

Mest scratched the back of his head as the rest of the squad chuckled, "Yeah yeah whatever you can step down now. Janni was giving me shit again, but it was all in good intentions of Krystal so I shouldn't be complaining."

Taiga handed him the folder with all the reports need for the mission, "So how are the girls doing? We haven't heard of any attacks lately."

He sighed, "Yup nothing hasn't happened the past few weeks which is good, but they're terrified and I'm terrified for them too."

One of the members cleared their throats very loudly making Mest finally finish the briefing.

Slamming down the final page he asked, "Any questions?"

James was slowly raising his hand.

"Alrighty then. Let's do a quick run down to make sure EVERYONE REMEMBERS, got it? Go ahead Pete start us off."

James dropped his hand quickly once Mest spoke up.

Pete was slouching in his chair as he spoke, "infiltrating a major Umbrella secret facility in the mountains of the Canadian and US borders. Destroy all comms and data involving the BSSA and if possible take any important personal."

"Good, I guess if Pete can remember all of it the rest of you shouldn't have a problem."

The Copilot yelled over the roaring sound of the propellers of the copter as Mest tried to get his team together.

"Just make sure you guys land on the east side of the tree line! We are three minutes out! Get ready!"

Everyone was ready at the cargo door.

"We're ready to drop sir!"

They waited for the door to open, but nothing was happening. Mest turned around to see both of the pilots quickly pushing buttons and turning levers. This wasn't good, something happened.

Mest quickly walked up to them, "What's going on?!"

One of them spoke, "Their defense systems went active! They were dormant for almost a month, but they just activated!"

"Shit! Open the door now! Then turn back around once everyone is off! Quickly!"

The doors slammed opened as everyone dropped one by one until it was Mest's turn.

He waved at the pilots then jumped. It didn't take long before they landed. Looking up they saw that the plane had made a sharp U turn heading towards California.

"Sir they're heading in the wrong direction!"

Mest stuck out his hand, "Yes they are. The defense system is back online. Umbrella has a satellite tracking system of all alien aircraft of the radius 300 miles. If they turn towards back the same direction they would be putting everyone at the base in danger. Luckily the system didn't turn on until we reached their outer borders so they wouldn't know if we did come in on the east side straight from our base."

Everyone was silent.

Taiga spoke, "let's go we got two hours to work with until the next shift change starts."

Mest's nerves were already on end. It was too warm that he started sweating. He turned over, and felt someone next to him.

Janni?

He opened his eyes and saw blue hair. Wendy.

He was puzzled, where was he? Was it a dream? Who was he? Who was all these people? Why is he remembering this?

He got cold once he turned over facing Wendy again.

He could see the bare skin of her shoulders and her neck. He gently placed one finger on the soft spot of her neck, it was warm.

This is dream right? He didn't know what to think, all of his thoughts were jumbled up in his head.

Wendy had felt someone poke her softly, and she turned over slowly seeing Mest with a pained look on his face. She wasn't sure if he was looking at her or looking at something passed her. His expressions kept changing from confusing to hurt to angry. She was worried, and scared if he was deciding on leaving. Everyone she tried to hang onto and be close with in this world left as swiftly as they came.

She didn't want to disturb him, so she waited for him to say or do something.

The sun started to come up when he finally spoke, "Janni."

For some reason Wendy felt disappointed.

She sighed, "Mest what are you doin?"

He blinked a few times, "huh?"

"I asked what are you doing?"

He seemed puzzled, then he remembered. "I was worried about you. You scared me yesterday. Are you okay?"

Oh is that what that was?, "I'm fine now, I'm sorry I just had a memory spike that's all," she sat up, " it's been a few months since I had a constant stream of them coming back to me."

Mest didn't want her to worry about him, since he figured that was what happened yesterday from what Lucy had explained. He wondered if she ever got her memories back in dreams like he did.

"Mest if you could can, can you cover yourself with the blanket so I can change?"

He quickly burrowed into the blankets making Wendy giggle.

Just then Lucy knocked on the door and opened it, "Good morning! We seem to have a string of luck again, because there's shower rooms further into the building!"

Wendy smiled, "Thank god."

Mest just smiled under the blanket, finally he could take another shower, and Wendy sounded happy. For a second there he had lost himself. He doesn't know who Janni or Krystal, or even Taiga was, but hopefully he will remember soon. Since now he feels like they were very important to him.

Wendy was walking to the other end of the building with Lucy as she went past small shops and a visitor resting lounge.

Lucy spoke, "I'm guessing we were one of the first ones to visit this center.. Since you know there isn't anything missing."

Wendy continued to look at the items displayed behind the windows as she talked, "Yeah that's true, it feels different doesn't it? You felt a sense of wonder looking at stuff like this and a urge to buy things that were displayed.. But now it seems meaningless and empty."

Lucy nodded her head and sighed, "I remembered how exciting it was to get someone or yourself a gift... Now you get that feeling when you get a full tank of gas and another box of ammo haha."

She giggled as she passed by a music store, "I never remembered my taste in music. Well actually, I forgot what music sounded like."

Lucy opened the girl's shower room as she sang, "Shower time!"

A few minutes later Natsu and Mest had made their way to the shower room right behind the girls.

As Mest was about to walk through the door he heard Wendy yell through the wall, "OH FUCK THE WATER IS FUCKING COLD!"

Then he heard Lucy make a squealing sound a few seconds later.

Mest started busting out laughing, he never heard her swear before, and thanked the shower gods for hearing something as adorable as that. He quickly made his way inside, "Natsu you should've heard what just happened a second ago!"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm have been working hard on this series, and I'm very happy with it so far. Also for copyright reasons "Lagoun" had to have a one letter change its really "Lagoon" (so yes its base off of real locations for just this part. Also The look in Your Eye and I Will Love You in this Life and in the Next should be updated soon with a chapter each! Thank you for your patience and support! See you in the next update! (Don't forget to follow the story if you love it or review! I do love the feedback!)

Chapter 5

Natsu was trying on the different sunglasses that the girls had picked up from a random dollar store, "Which state are we heading into now? I know we all meet up in uh.. Uuuh... Arizona right?"

Lucy nodded her head, "Yeah we did now we are heading north someplace a lot more cooler than here. It's too freaking hot here!"

Wendy was looking out the window as she watched the small trees and bushes pass by, "I got used to the heat so I'm afraid as to how well I'll take to the cooler weather."

Mest was cleaning his gun as he spoke, "Well I don't know about me... All I have known so far is the heat.. So I have to agree with Wendy."

Natsu finally found a fitting pair of shades as he striked a pose and looked at everyone, "Guys you totally ignored my question.. Which state are we in now?"

Lucy had an annoyed look," Natsuu stoop."

Mest chuckled and whispered, "Gaaay."

Wendy started giggling, "I'm pretty sure we are heading into Utah by now. Thinking about it we should be close to uh what was it called... Salt City?"

Mest cut in shortly after, "Salt Lake City. We just have to pass through what's left of the rest of the mountains soon to get to there."

Mest stopped what he was doing. He immediately was confused with himself at the moment as to how he knew about that.

Wendy was the first to speak, "Mest.. Have you.. Been here before?"

Mest blinked, "I'm not sure Wens. I just kinda spoke without thinking."

"Oh okay."

Lucy got shaky as she drove into the city, "I think it was a mistake driving through here. This city goes all the way along the mountain right here."

Mest started passing out the bigger guns, "We got to be careful there could be mutants.. We can't turn back now we need to save gas."

Wendy cocked a shotgun, "Not to mention there's bandits, umbrella agents, etc."

Natsu had put a machine pistol on Lucy's lap and held onto her arm gently, "Don't worry Luce just try to avoid all these vehicles on the freeway. We will stick to the freeway unless we really need to get off."

As many towns as they have been through already these past few weeks Mest still couldn't get used to how ruined a town could look.

Each town was quiet until after an hour or so once the dead sniffed you out or heard you.

Wendy was double checking the map, "This whole city is a bunch of smaller towns connected together, which is why it's so big. This freeway goes all the way around the city so we should be fine if we stay in it."

Lucy took a deep breathe and continued to drive.

Wendy spoke up quickly, "Wait! Guys! Look!"

Lucy had pressed the brakes hard and everyone started looking around outside of the jeep, then to Wendy in fear.

Natsu looked at Wendy startled, "W-w-w-what did you see?"

Wendy had a bright smile on her face, "There's a theme park here!"

Mest sighed as she showed them the location on the map.

In the end they had found their way to the park. They pulled into an empty lot, and saw the sign hanging above the main entrance, _Lagoun_. 

"I hate to break it to you Wens, but the name is pretty lame."

She pouted, "I don't care, I want all of us to go in and have some fun."

Mest scratched the back of his head, "It could be very very dangerous you know."

"It could be.. Or not."

Natsu smiled, "Not."

They waited at the entrance of the park for Natsu to return.

Lucy had the same annoyed look on her face from earlier as she looked towards the parking lot, "what could be taking him so long? It's not like it's packed out there! Ugh it shouldn't be too hard to find a place to hide it."

Wendy laughed, "I'm sure he's fine.. Oh! See he's coming this way now."

Mest was looking up at the tall rides, "I'm surprised this place is still running after two years."

He was worried for many reasons. A lot could go wrong, but the only thing stopping him from making everyone turn around was how much Wendy seemed to be smiling.

Natsu lead the group, "Let's go find a map of this place and start having some fun!"

He was running with Lucy next to him as she was finally giggling. That's when Mest started to feel awkward being left behind with Wendy.

Wendy had her hair down but decided it was best to tie it up now they were here, "Being in love during times like this must be nice, but it could be one of the most dangerous things."

Mest watched as Natsu and Lucy ran from store to store until they stopped and waved at them to hurry, "That's true, but we should enjoy what life we have left. I'm actually excited and scared right now. There's a nice sense of freedom right now without a huge crowd of people to push through."

Wendy nodded her head as she smiled, "Yes I was just thinking of that too."

Lucy handed Wendy a map, "We marked areas that we will go and a place that would be best to meet up if anything happens.. Whiiich is the third restroom area here. Maybe we should shoot one shot in the air to signal to meet up here?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a good plan. We will keep an ear out for it," Wendy grab Lucy's map and marked areas off on hers, "I would like to go to these so if you need us we might at any of those rides."

Lucy smiled, "Same for us too! Okay have fun, but make sure to be careful! See you guys laaaater!"

Natsu was already dragging Lucy with him as she tried to finish talking, and leaving the other two alone once more.

"Wens we didn't even ask what time we should leave..."

"...I know."

Wendy was walking too fast for Mest to keep up, "Who could ever think there was a day we didn't have to wait in line for this."

Wendy made a high pitched noise, "I'm so excited Mest! Hurry! I want to get on it before it takes off again!"

Mest was scared that he was getting old from the slight pinch in his back he was getting, "Hold on, hold on. I'm getting too old for this."

She started laughing loud, "Well old man hurry up! The next one just pulled up!"

Mystogun was trying his best to listen to Alex Wesker, and look at his Wendy smile with that foul mouthed asshole.

Alex's voice was very calm and smooth, yet it had a certain ring of dominance, "Myst I hope you know you only have a few months until we will be arriving right? We let the world waste away so we could build a stronger and a more smarter breed of humans. So we... So Umbrella can create the perfect society. Albert also requested that the other two you found to be started as late subjects to this project."

He had been watching the vital signs of Wendy for the past month and noticed the change in her heart rate and increase of the antibodies in her body, as well at the male with her. As of right now both of their heart rates were going quite fast. He didn't like that one bit.

"I understand. We have a plan already being set into motion to get them where we want them. The restoration has already started in both of the subjects. We will get the other old subjects back in, but it could be difficult since they had a role with the G-Virus. Having them switched or even mutated further could be dangerous."

Alex was quiet for a moment, "Yes I see. Well just bring them in, and once we arrive we will personally work on them ourselves," the line ended after she finished.

Mystogun handed the phone to Mira, "Thankfully we got a time extension from weeks to months, but the sooner we get them in, the better."

Mira placed a hand in his shoulder as she whispered into his ear, "I don't like your precious Wendy. So I would fully enjoy the opportunity to break her."

He smiled devilishly, "Ah, jealous are we?"

She giggled in his ear, "No I'm not. She's just far too naive."

Bringing Mira's face close to his, he placed a few stray hairs back behind her ear, "Don't worry you can make her a toy if you like, but don't kill her. We need her to be able to walk and talk after all."

Mira left as sweetly as she does making Mystogun really wish she would stop teasing him like that, it was distracting. Even though he don't mind it.


End file.
